<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>打不开同人文以后 by Xmenz_ADuJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995244">打不开同人文以后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun'>Xmenz_ADuJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 敬文学, 敬热爱, 敬自由</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lofter被举报以及AO3被墙以后的厨子生贺文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>打不开同人文以后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一整宿失眠以后爬起床的不快乐产物。<br/>很抱歉今年厨子生贺文这么（）。因为lft被无辜炸号且最近创作环境的问题，真的很难受，每天都在焦虑烦躁中……<br/>索隆视角，尝试模仿海明威文风，想和所有作者互勉，自由创作之热情——它熊熊不灭！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2020年2月27日，多云转雨。<br/>我是被在厨房叮铃哐当不知道搞什么鬼的圈圈眉吵醒的，那时候大概接近中午吧。<br/>我问他一大早哪根筋搭错了。<br/>他骂骂咧咧，看上去心情很糟糕，眉毛气得一颤一颤的，但骂的不是我，也没搭理我的调侃。从他只言片语中我大概理清了思绪：他关注的某位太太炸号了。<br/>他有个不为人知的乐趣，就是每天做完早餐以后都会坐在小饭桌前，一边等我起床，一边搜索香tag看别人写他和我的同人文，这已经成为他的习惯。<br/>今天早上他点开关注列表中某位太太的主页，发现那里竟变成一片灰色，他刷新再刷新，一次次往下划拉的手指松开之后，依然一无所有。诡异得像片拨不开的浓雾。<br/>直到刚才他刷社交平台时看到一些传闻，结合起来想一想，隐约明白了到底怎么一回事。可是那也不对啊，自己关注的圈子跟那传闻涉及的圈子根本八竿子打不着一处，怎么牵扯上来的，他自顾自跟我抱怨着。</p><p>我拖拖拉拉起了床，脑子有点迷糊，含着满嘴牙膏泡沫问他，是不是作者违规了啊？<br/>他不满地踢了我屁股一脚，告诉我太太虽然爱开车，但也懂规矩，知道什么东西要放外链，而且每次都小心翼翼藏好的，如果不是这次风波涉及面广，太太怎么会中枪。<br/>我平时很少上网，不清楚个中操作，却能理解圈圈眉此时此刻的心情。喜欢的作者突然被迫人间蒸发，搜不到她账号，看不了她文章，像这个人从未出现一样。换谁也不好受。<br/>说到规矩一词，他轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角。<br/>“什么狗屁规则，全是人吃人的玩意。把你放进一个牢笼，你不习惯，把很多人放进一个牢笼，你就发现好像人人都一样，渐渐习惯了原本的不习惯。但你没料到原来这个牢笼会缩小，像多弗朗明哥那个一样，你懂吧？”他问我，我点头。<br/>“当你发现自己只够勉强转身的时候，再往后发展成你的四肢被重重枷锁束缚、咽喉被紧紧扼住的时候，你才回过神来，只能写他们想看的东西，只能写他们想你写的东西，如果你偏要对着干，被发现了，那么下场会很惨，他们会拿石头扔你，拿毒箭射你。这里早已不是自由创作的地方。”</p><p>傍晚吃饭，他跟我说，事态升级了。他的粮仓，就是他每天看文用的那个软件，被多人恶意评为一星，如果评分太低的话软件可能面临下架风险，气死老子了，凭什么要其他圈子无辜遭殃，凭什么破坏别人的快乐源泉！说到这里时他不禁激动得拔高音量，拿筷子的手微微颤抖。<br/>圈圈眉很爱看关于我们的同人文。长篇连载会看，短篇小甜饼会看，就连只有几句话的脑洞也不放过，正儿八经写故事的、沙雕向的、走意识流的等等，林林总总，风格各异，他看过不少。<br/>有人说我们吵吵闹闹就是打情骂俏，他看到之后笑着吐槽说，谁特么跟他打情骂俏，我是真的很想把这颗笨蛋绿藻头大卸八块清蒸慢炖的，说完还拍拍我的头，我当然由不得他得意嚣张，于是两人又扭打在一起，非要分个上下高低。也有人想象我们上幼儿园就不打不相识，还有人写我们互相扶持慢慢变老以后的故事，他每读到情深处就忍不住眼眶湿润，背对我偷偷揉眼睛。<br/>我叫他别看了，会熬坏眼睛。他通常假意嗔怒，说绿藻头你少踏马管我，我又不是小屁孩之类的话，却也默默调低了屏幕亮度。<br/>有时他沉迷看小说而忽略了我，我就使坏，在他耳边吹一口气，你睡不着，我也睡不着，不如我们做运动吧，不要浪费这个充满精神的夜晚。<br/>他会笑着踹我。我把他抱紧，压制他不安分的腿。<br/>“今晚做俯卧撑还是仰卧起坐？”<br/>“或者，你想试试从小说里面学到的新姿势？”</p><p>2020年2月29日，雷暴雨。<br/>圈圈眉持续好几天的焦虑不安，在四年一遇的这天到达了沸点。<br/>因为全球性同人平台被墙，最后的仅剩的唯一的创作净土像漂离了格陵兰岛的海上浮冰般离我们越来越远。<br/>他说，平台里有很多太太为爱发电，她们自由而热烈地创作着多少奇迹。写文从来就不是一件容易的事，他感叹，动笔前要查的资料完全不比当年我们写论文的参考文献少。我想是的，除了心底汹涌澎湃的热爱，没有任何一种东西，可以驱使人类虔诚地做好一件事情。<br/>“我看同人文，是因为它们给我一种触动，不管理智上，还是情感上。每次看，每次都能从中窥探到大千世界的奥妙。你知道吗，人可以通过文艺创作，从现实桎梏中跳脱出去，拥抱各种各样从没体验过的人生，当人领悟到这个道理时，他就胜利了，精神上的伟大胜利。”他点起一根烟，狠狠地吸了口。“偏偏有人不懂，也不屑懂。”</p><p>“我好恨。我恨那些迫害自由创作者的刽子手，做了蠢事还沾沾自喜不知悔改的东西。”修长如玉的指间夹着忽明忽暗的火光，烟雾缭绕弥漫整个卧房。我揉了揉鼻头，不喜欢那阵辛辣刺激的气味，那是诱惑猎物走向愤怒与虚无的催化剂。他似乎察觉到了我的不适，比我早一步贴心地推开窗，任晚风直直灌入。<br/>我问他打不开同人文以后有什么打算。<br/>燃烧后掉落的半截火星落在脚旁被他踩灭。“一个勇士倒下了，还有千千万万个勇士站起来。”站起来，冲上前，为爱与自由讴歌，他如此坚信着。<br/>“绿藻头，如果我看不了文，”我撞上他清澈湛蓝又无比坚定的目光，“那我就做写的那个。”<br/>“写我们的故事。”他用力捏熄烟屁股，“精彩绝伦的那种。”<br/>“这是我给自己准备的生日礼物。”<br/>我直视着那迷人的眼睛，它有股无可名状的魔力。</p><p>2020年3月2日，阴转晴。<br/>圈圈眉生日。<br/>我们办了个盛大的派对，纷纷前来送礼祝福的小伙伴有很多，但我觉得他送给他自己的那一份才最珍贵。<br/>因为那一份礼物，是捍卫爱与自由的尊严，是不被浇灭的人生信念。在日益贫瘠、日益畸形的世界余烬中，他如同一只傲丽的金凤凰，经历过烈火煎熬、阵痛与撕裂，在新一轮的呐喊中涅槃重生。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇东西在一堆神仙老师的生贺文里格格不入。我的错，我是屑，我写不出现在心里那种迷惘和孤独，我也不配写出山治万分之一的好。但我相信山治是个内心足够强大的人。正如我姐妹所说，山治会以另一种方式活下去的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>